Dispensing containers that are designed to release personal care, pharmaceutical and nutritional products, for example lotions, are usually made of deformable tubes or bottles that can be squeezed by a user's hand so that the tube releases a dose of the lotion through a dispensing opening. If a user wants a certain dose of lotion, the user simple releases a cap that covers the dispensing opening. Then the user may squeeze the tube to reduce the volume formed by the tube that includes the product that has to be dispensed. The amount of product dispensed corresponds approximately to the reduction of volume of the tube caused by the user's pressure on the tube. The tube or bottle may be made of deformable of plastic or metallic material that can be readily squeezed by a user. A lotion that is contained in the tube will be released by the dispensing opening.
If a precise dosage of the dispensed product is required, a piston syringe can be used for dispensing. The piston may have a transparent body and a scale that is readable by the user. The user can thereby push the piston by a rod from one position of the scale to a next position. Since the scale is made to correspond to dosage units, the user can move the piston with the rod to a position in the scale. Thereby a desired dosage can be dispensed. In the case where the user wants to dispense a dosage without reading the positions of the piston on the scale, complex mechanical assemblies having a linear motors may be used for the dispensing.
Despite all the advancements the designs of dispensing containers, further improvements for dispensing dosages of liquid or semi-liquid products by a dispensing container would be desirable.